


The Bitter and the Sweet

by kurtsbuckethat



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Bondage and Discipline, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Steve, Vampires, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtsbuckethat/pseuds/kurtsbuckethat
Summary: Going home with someone after parties isn’t foreign to you, but going home with an attractive vampire sure is.(AKA: the Vampire!Steve smut literally nobody asked for. Happy October, y’all)
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	The Bitter and the Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is clearly fictional, so please keep in mind not all of the scenes are realistic, and be safe, sane and consensual while taking part in kink irl! <3

Halloween; a time of year you always cherished, from the time spent trick-or-treating as a child, to the more recent years, spending the spookiest night of the year at the wildest parties. Whether it was spent snatching full-sized candy bars from the rich neighborhoods, or getting blackout drunk and ending the night tangled in the sheets with the latest hook up, you looked forward to this day each and every year.

Sure, the innocence was missed as you grew older, but you lived for the way Halloween let you live in pure sin. Dressing up in ways you’d never bother with outside October 31st; the deemed  _ ‘slutty’ _ costumes caught your eye as you got older, knowing they’d help you catch the gaze of a partner for the night. 

It was simple, really, just as simple as adventuring out into the streets under a masked disguise for candy. You showed up in outfits that hugged your curves in all the right places, flaunted your favourite parts of yourself, pinning down your attention on the hottest human you locked eyes with. It was almost like trick-or-treating, just lust driven. 

“You still haven’t found anyone yet?” Your friend, Nancy, asked as she sipped from her red solo cup. You looked over at her; she was dressed up as an angel, of course, in an outfit too skimpy for a life outside of the wicked night. The two of you dressed as an angel and devil, a matching costume you somehow hadn’t used up yet. She made a face after swallowing the liquid, “Ew, the punch  _ blows _ this year.”

“Sure gets you drunk faster, though, huh?” You said, bracing yourself before finishing off your own cup. You squeezed your eyes at the sour, strong taste burning down your throat, and Nancy laughed.

“See, you don’t like it either!”

“I never said I did,” You said, laughing with an eye roll before scanning the crowd of the house party. The small, cramped room was even more confining with all the dancing, mingling bodies moving about. Costumes of a wide variety— vintage, cute, sexy, homemade, expensive, etc.— donned the party-goers among the two of you. You narrowed your eyes back to Nancy, “Still haven’t seen Jonathan?”

“Nope,” Nancy answered, popping the  _ ‘p’ _ at the end sharply before taking another swig. “Parties still aren’t his thing. He’ll show eventually, or I’m going home with someone else. Not like we’re really together, anyway.”

A pair of eyes caught yours from across the room, holding your gaze with a strong grip. With all the crazy holiday lights and decorations, you knew it was just the reflection playing tricks on you, but you can almost swear this guy’s eyes are red. Hesitantly, you tore your eyes away as Nancy let out a low “ _ Ooooooh _ , they seem new, huh?”

Your eyes flickered back to where Nancy’s looking, the same direction you were, only at the girl next to the guy you noticed moments before. Her eyes were red, too, almost glowing. 

“Vampires,  _ really? _ ” You scoffed, crossing your arms over your chest; the latex of your red dress squeaked against your long, matching gloves. “That’s  _ so _ overrated.”

Nancy smirked back at you as she eyed your costume up and down. “Like yours isn’t? Like  _ both of ours _ aren’t?”

She had a point, but you let it go as you let your gaze wander back to the boy and girl— only to find they’re gone already.

“Where’d they go?” Nancy asked, pouting. “If Jon isn’t coming out, I’m talking to that girl instead.”

You laughed, clapping your hand on the back of her shoulder gently. “Alright, slow down there, tiger. We’ll find them.”

“Oh, is this a team effort, now?” Nancy joked, leaving you to sigh as you open your purse and grab your box of cigarettes and a lighter. She took her cup and shoved it into your free hand, still filled with the sad excuse of a mixed drink.

“I’ll be outside, find me if you need.” You muttered, leaving Nancy to shrug before she began making her way through the waves of people, dancing among everyone else.

Wandering out to the back deck, you immediately lit a cigarette, taking a long drag from it. You followed it up with a sip of the punch Nancy left with you, and twisted your face in disapproval as you leaned against the railing. The loud music and shouting floated out from open windows and doors, but still was muffled significantly. You stared out to the skyline that glittered across the horizon, admiring the glow it fed to the night sky.

“Didn’t know people still smoke these days.”

You looked to the side, noticing the guy you saw earlier lean against the railing, facing away from the skyline as he relaxed into his pose. You quirked a brow, eyeing him and his classy, gothic party attire— a long dark grey coat, black sweater and black leather pants that were on the tighter side— up and down as a smirk crawled across your face.

“Didn’t know people still dress as vampires for Halloween, but I guess the world’s full of surprises, hm?” You countered as you inhaled another drag, letting the smoke linger in your lungs before exhaling. The boy’s mouth twisted into his own smirk, falling somewhere between a cocky attitude and an intrigued one.

“Got a light?”

“You got a smoke, or you expect me to offer  _ that _ , too?”

His hand reached into his thick, brown waves, behind his ear before he pulled out his own cigarette. He reached out for your lighter, but you shook your head.

“Hell no, dude, I’ve lost way too many lighters at parties to not know better by now.” You respond, curling a finger at him, beckoning him forward. He leaned in as you flicked a flame, catching his cigarette before he pulled a drag from it.

“Thanks,” He said, voice soft, but not necessarily sweet. No, something was dripping from his words, you just weren’t sure of what yet. “Pretty bold of you to talk shit on my costume like yours isn’t overdone, either.”

You stood up straight as you faced him, free hand falling to your hip. “Bold of _you_ to assume dressing as a devil isn’t _timeless_.”

He shrugged, smirking with the cigarette hanging loosely between his plump, pale pink lips. As he pulled it from his mouth, you watched his tongue dart out over his lips as his gaze met yours again. His eyes still glowed with a deep red shade, no party lights around to take the blame. Though you tried keeping composure, fear must’ve flashed across your face, pulling at his smirk even wider.

“You got a name, sweetheart?” He asked, flicking ash off his cigarette. “You’re pretty cute when you’re scared.”

Your stomach flipped at the nickname as your heart dropped at the acknowledgment of your fear. Pushing all of that aside, you answered with your name, and he nodded, silently repeating it in his head.

“What about you?”

He looked down at you, this time flashing his teeth as he smiled, and your eyes caught on the points of his canines. Your head spun with curiosity, wondering what on earth made them that sharp. Probably just fake teeth from the costume store.

“Steve, the name’s Steve.” He answered, and your stare is still fixated on his teeth. Fake or not, the sharp edges send a chill down your spine. “See something you like?”

You blushed, looking away as you flicked your cigarette over the railing. “What about it?”

Steve took a step closer to you, looking down at you as your chests nearly touch. Your breaths fell shallow under his stare, almost suffocated by the way you could tell he was over analyzing your emotions. You usually hated when anyone tried reading you, but for some reason, it was thrilling coming from Steve.

With a casual shrug, he disposed of his cigarette as he answered, voice gravelly, “Maybe we could get outta here... get to know each other a little better, you know?”

Your voice was caught in your throat, stuck on the breath that hitched itself there, and Steve chuckled lowly as he snaked an arm around your hips, pulling you flesh against him. Your hand gripped up to his shirt, holding on tightly as he leaned towards your ear, breath tickling the edge of your lobe.

“C’mon, isn’t that what you wanted tonight? To go home with someone for a good fuck?” He said while you nearly let out a strangled groan from the back of your throat. His free hand crawled up the side of you, his touch soft, almost teasing, leaving you wanting more. 

“M- maybe,” You answered, goosebumps crawling across your skin as Steve reached up to your hair, tucking it behind your ear. His hand trailed down to your neck, lightly ghosting over your throat. A whine escaped your lips.

“I could smell your desperate cunt from across the room. I could give you the release you need, and more.” Steve said, hand forming into a firm grip on your neck. “So,  _ so _ much more.”

Steve leaned in just below your ear, pressing his lips against your neck. You shuddered under the sensation, soft and slow as he left a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down your skin. The kisses ever so slowly began to turn into soft, gentle bites, gradually growing harder from there. Your head fell back as your eyes fluttered shut, taking in the blissful feeling, thankful no one was outside to see you two. 

Your hands reached up to Steve’s soft hair, tangling your fingers within it, tugging gently. As you did, he groaned into your skin, biting down just a little _too_ hard. You yelped as you pulled back, holding the spot where Steve’s teeth lingered too long. You pulled back your hand to see it covered in a dark, sticky substance. 

_Blood_.

“Wh— did you just fucking— you drew blood, what the  _ fuck _ dude?” You ask, gaze darting back up to Steve as you touched the spot once more, feeling the edges of the fresh wound. 

Steve smirked, flashing his teeth again, catching the streetlights nearby as he wiped blood away from his mouth. You gasped, taking a step back, but Steve only countered that with a step forward.

“Don’t lie to yourself, it felt good, didn’t it?”

You reached for your neck again, brows furrowed. “What? N-  _ no! _ That’s ridiculous!”

Steve held his hands up in surrender, not following as you took another step back. “I know what you want, Y/N, and it’d be my pleasure to give it to you. If you don’t want it from me, though, I understand.”

You stared at Steve, searching for a falter in his expression, a crack of laughter, revealing a sick Halloween joke, but nothing stood out. He just continued to look at you, pupils blown wide with lust, almost resembling a hunger of some sort. This was crazy, this was  _ utterly insane _ , so why did you feel a curiosity building within you, craving more?

“I- I can’t just leave my friend here alone, though.” You said, voice wavering as you spoke. Steve shook his head, chuckling softly.

“I think your friend and my friend might be a few steps ahead of us, don’t you think?” Steve pointed into the glass doors, and among the throng of drunk, dressed up adults, you saw Nancy and Steve’s friend dancing awfully close. Your jaw dropped as you watched Nancy move sinfully against the other girl. “She’s in good hands with Robin, I promise.”

You looked back at Steve, searching him again, desperate to find a lie to call him out on. 

“Are _you_ \- is _she_ —“ You stop yourself, rethinking your words, second guessing yourself. “- Are the two of you—  _ really _ vampires?”

“You could find out for yourself if you really want, Y/N.”

“Then you’d want to hurt me, no? Robin would want to hurt my friend?” You said, crossing your arms. Steve’s eyes burned through you as he watched, laughing.

“You’re cute when you try to look mad, too.” Steve observed, stepping closer to you again. You back up, hitting another railing behind you as he corned you in. “Can’t say there’s no pain play involved, but it’s all in good, consensual, fun. If you’d like it, that is.”

Steve’s legs stand on either side of one of your thighs, and you can feel his hard-on through his pants, causing your core to drip only more.

This was a _terrible_ idea, you knew that, clear as day. That didn’t stop the curiosity brewing inside of you, fueling your filthy thoughts. 

From the moment you say ‘ _yes_ ’, life blurs by as you leave the party with Steve, calling for an Uber. The minute the two of you are inside, Steve’s lips are all over yours, kissing you passionately, but at a steady, slow pace while his hands caress your body, matching the speed. Your heart races, feeling dirty for getting hot and heavy in the back of some poor stranger’s car, but it seemed like he didn’t care, continuing to focus on the road ahead.

Steve’s lips met your ear again as he whispered, “You’re still scared, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

You whimpered in response, hands grabbing onto Steve’s chest again, tugging at the fabric of his shirt. He chuckled into your skin before gently biting down again. It stung, but not as much as the first time. No, this time was almost pleasurable. 

“ _Fuck_...” You whimpered again as Steve’s hands traveled down to your chest, fingers lightly brushing over your nipples. Steve leaned back, giving you a curious look before his fingers moved back as he pinched gently. You bit your lip to stifle a moan, and his fingers still play with your sensitive skin over your clothing.

“Piercings, huh? You’re dirtier than I thought.” Steve growled in your ear. “Surprised I couldn’t see it through the latex. Bet you don’t have any underwear on, either.”

You smirked up at Steve with a casual shrug, and before Steve can respond, the car halts to a stop. He quickly leaves the car, pulling you with him and slamming the door behind you. It’s another colourful blur from there as he led you towards the high rise, pulling your body against his as the elevator doors shut.

Under the lights of the elevator, you got a better view of Steve, of how _handsome_ he was. How devilish his smirk was, filled with mischief lying in wait. Your hands wandered from his chest, slowly down to his hips, tracing over his belt teasingly. Before your fingers could ghost over his bulge, he grabbed your wrists firmly, catching you off guard.

Steve moved quickly, flipping you around so he had you pushed against the wall, wrists pinned above your head as he breathed heavily down onto you.

“You’re to follow my orders tonight, got it?” Steve says firmly, watching in delight with the way you squirm under his grip. “What’s your safe word, sweetheart?”

Your jaw hung open as your brain scrambled for an answer. It’s not like you were inexperienced in kink, but judging off the stare he gave and his grip around your wrists, you had a feeling this was about to be the most intense night of your life.

Before you could answer, a chime rang into the elevator, and Steve let go of your wrists as the doors opened. The hallway was empty and long, leading down to one ornate, black door. You followed Steve out as he grabbed for your hand again, tugging you along behind him. 

The hallway was dim, adding to the mood as Steve unlocked the door, guiding you inside. The door barely closed behind you before he had you pushed against it, reaching under your legs and lifting them around his waist while he pinned you to the door.

“So? Safe word?” Steve asked, sucking on your bottom lip gently. You could feel his sharp teeth gently scrape against the soft flesh, and a moan floated out from deep within you. 

“R- red?”

“Basic, but it works,” Steve said, leaning in to kiss you roughly, earning more moans from you. He pulls back quickly once more, looking you directly in the eyes, like he had been all night. “You know when to use it?”

Suddenly, all your previous sexual encounters felt light years away from what this one could be. You had picked safe words, just in case, but never actually used them. It was never encouraged so strongly like Steve had been doing.

“Y- yes, I think so, Sir.” You responded, the name of authority just slipping out naturally. Steve’s smirk grew at the last word as it rolled off your tongue.

“ _Good girl,_ ” He responded, holding you close as he pulled you off the door. He began to walk to the bedroom, cradling you, and you took the moment to start kissing his neck, nipping gently with your teeth where you could. Steve laughed under your touch. “Trying to imitate me? That’s sweet.”

Steve threw you on the bed before crawling above you, cupping your face in his hand before kissing you passionately. The way his lips moved against yours sent your stomach flipping. You reached your arms around his neck as he moved closer to you, groaning into your mouth as his hands reached down to the hem of your dress, slowly peeling it upward, exposing your torso.

“ _Fuck_ , you really aren’t wearing underwear.” Steve muttered, pulling the dress further up as he continued to look at your bare hips, your glistening core. The dress rolled over your head as you held your hands up, and his hands instantly grabbed at your hips, digging his fingers into your soft, plush skin. “Such a dirty slut. You do this every Halloween? Hoping to get fucked by some desperate guy?”

You could only groan in response as you rolled your hips towards Steve. His strong hands held you down to the bed, though, earning a needy whine from you.

“Fucked every desperate guy, but not fucked by my dream guy, yet.” You spoke up as you ran your hands up your chest, kneading your own breasts between your fingers. “Maybe you can change that?”

Steve chuckled before leaning down to press kisses on your stomach, leading up slowly to your chest. “Oh, sweetheart, I’ll definitely be the one to change that for you. As long as you’re good, of course.”

“S- Steve, please—“ You muttered, rolling your hips again. Steve pulled his hands back, grinning at the way you desperately moved your body towards him. “I need you.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Steve said, kissing one of your nipples. You squirmed under the touch of his lips against your skin, and he darted his tongue out across your sensitive spot. “Look at you, so desperate and ready for me. Such a good, submissive slut.”

Your eyes fluttered shut as his lips wrap around your nipple, sucking gently, teasing the skin with his teeth and tongue. His hand reaches up for your other breast, teasing the nipple between his fingers, pinching softly, gradually becoming rougher, earning a string of curses from you as his teeth bite down onto your nipple, a little harsher this time. You can feel his tongue run over your piercings, the sensitivity a little more extreme than usual.

“Watching you writhe underneath me is the hottest thing. Such a pretty girl.” Steve groaned through gritted teeth, pulling your face up to him to catch your lips into a kiss. “You’re mine tonight, understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Steve rested his forehead against you, inhaling deeply before stating, “But if you need to stop at any point, use your safe word. Or just tell me. This is only as fun for me as it is for you, and I want you to be comfortable.”

The break in character almost breaks you from the trance he has you under, and you stare up at him, thrown off by the reminder, but thankful. 

“Ye- yeah, thank you, Steve.” You respond. “Same to you.”

Steve chuckled before ducking his head into your neck, licking a slow stripe up your sensitive skin. “Don’t think I’ll need a safe word tonight, baby girl, but I do appreciate the sentiment.”

Steve bites into your skin again, and you can feel his fangs prick your skin, causing you to roll your body up into his, and feel his hard on press against your wet core.

“Look at you, you’re so desperate.” Steve says in between kisses, running his tongue over the wound to soothe it. He lets a hand trail down your body, slowly creeping towards your core, wet and hot and wanting his touch. “I almost want to reward you for being such a slut. A good, obedient, slut.”

Your body trembled under his words, eyes fluttering shut again as his hand brushed against your folds. You jutted your hips forward, to which Steve pulled back from.

“I touch you when I want, got it, Y/N?”

“P- p-  _ please _ , Steve. I’m so wet for you.” 

“I know you are.” Steve mutters, kissing slowly down your body, leaving teasing love bites along the way. Some of them leave his fangs scraping your skin gently, raising pricks of blood from the thin, superficial lacerations across your torso. You moan with each scrape across your skin, and Steve smirks. “You must be into knife play, or something similar, hm?”

“Y- yes, Sir.” You admit, taking everything within you to keep yourself still under his touch so he continues to move. “Into— into a lot of pain play, honestly. Guess I’m a masochist, somewhat.”

Steve grinned at your words, biting his lip as he gazed at you, eyes wild as they searched your being, overwhelmed at drinking the sight of you in.

“The question tonight is,” Steve started, sliding down your body and to the floor, pressing kisses against your hips, and just below your belly button. “Will you let me push your limits?”

You groan at his words as his lips stayed at the edge of your pubic bone, just above your folds.

“Ple- _please_ , Steve.” You moan, trying your best to ignore his breath fanning out over your core. “Pl—“

You can’t even finish your thought before his lips are on you again as he gently runs his tongue down your folds. Your body jerked forward, hips bumping up into his face. Steve smirked into your skin before running his tongue up your folds again, catching your arousal on the tip of his tongue as he lightly brushes against your clit. Your mouth hung open in a silent moan before he latches himself onto your clit, sucking gently, slowly. Your hands reach down into his hair, tangling up into his pretty brown locks. 

“Fuck!” You cry out, tugging Steve’s hair harder, pulling him closer to you. Steve works his tongue slowly yet skillfully against your sensitive nub, suckling on your clit every so often, sending jolts of electricity through your body. “Sir, it feels so good, you playing with me like this.”

“Yeah? How about this?” Steve asks, gently biting the swell of one of your folds, scraping his fangs against the skin. You cry out, surprised by the pain, but the pleasure drowns out the pain quickly. “You like that, don’t you, sweetheart?”

One hand still tangled into Steve’s hair, the other made its way back up to your chest, toying with your overly sensitive nipples again. 

“God— I—  _ FUCK! _ ” You screamed as you felt Steve press a finger into your entrance. You squirmed down onto the digit, embracing the feeling, but wanting more. Needing more. Steve curled his finger, touching your spot just right, and you cry out again. “M- more, Sir.”

Steve curled another finger into you, and you arched your back as you cry out before he leans back into your core, lapping at your swollen clit once more. Your head spun under his touch, aching for release already. He added another finger, and you moan louder.

“You’re so fuckin’ tight and taking my fingers so well, sweetheart.” Steve growled in between licking, gripping your hip firmly with his free hand while he kept a steady pace pumping his fingers through your slick. “Look up, I want you to see how pretty you look while you’re desperate for me.”

At first, you kept your eyes shut, lost in the bliss of Steve’s actions. Steve pulled away from your core, leaning down to your inner thigh to bite,  _ hard _ . You cried out, eyes flying open at the pain. Steve immediately ran his tongue over the mark, soothing the pain into pleasure. He moved to his feet, still pumping his fingers steadily as he let his free hand roam up your body before wrapping his hand around your throat. As his grip held tightly, playing with your airflow, his thumb brushed against your bottom lip, and you took it into your mouth, sucking on the digit.

Steve let out a low groan, watching you suck his thumb as he kept his grip on your throat, almost forgetting what he wanted to do. He leaned down to your ear, whispering, “Sweetheart, look up.”

Your vision was dizzy, hazed by the pain and pleasure unleashed onto you so far, but still, you looked up to the ornate mirror on the ceiling above the bed. You gasped, not noticing it until now, then the sight before you clicked, making sense and making your blood run cold.

The mirror’s reflection only showed you, needy and already fucked out from a skillful hand and mouth, gasping as you moaned, and nothing else. Just you, sprawled out on the bed, and no one else in sight. Steve was completely invisible to the reflection, and it solidified your suspicions from earlier.

As you watched your own body writhe in pleasure, half horrified and half with a new, twisted lust burning in your gut, the conversation played over in your mind from earlier.

“ _ \- Are the two of you— really vampires?” _

_ “You could find out for yourself if you really want, Y/N.” _

Steve let go of your throat as he pulled back, but you grabbed his face, pulling him down to yours harshly. As your lips collided roughly, his fangs scraped into your bottom lip, causing you to moan into his mouth as you kissed him. Following the taste of your own blood, Steve growled while your hands moved to his hair, tangling and tugging, pulling more sounds out of him.

Something snapped in Steve. You weren’t sure what exactly pushed him; he had tasted your blood several times already tonight, but kissing you as your blood trickled onto his tongue sent his senses skyrocketing.

Digging his face back into the crook of your neck again, in between kisses he muttered, “You’re not scared? Not worried about me possibly killing you?”

Your breath hitched in your throat as you thought on your answer, “I am, but I can’t say I don’t like it.”

“What?” Steve continued kissing back down your body, skipping out on the biting this time. Your skin craved it, though, at this point. “The fact I could drain your body of its blood in just minutes makes you wet?”

A moan slipped from your throat, and you felt your face heat up, embarrassed. “Guess you could say that, Sir.”

Steve hovered just above your heat, his soft panting over your clit sending shivers up your spine. Looking down, you could see his mischievous smirk was back.

“Not yet, sweetheart.” Steve breathed, gently licking a stripe up your folds. Your back arched as you groaned. “I still want to play with you some more.”

“Steve, _please_ — I need m- more—“

Steve crawled back up to your face, slapping your cheek lightly, leaving a soft sting. Your jaw hung open in shock, but aroused even more.

“That’s not my name, slut.” Steve said through his gritted teeth. You clamped your mouth shut and nodded quickly. “Here I was thinking you were an angel in disguise, dressed as a devil for fun, but maybe you are a bad girl.”

You shook your head, gripping onto his arms. “N- no, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir. I want to be good for you.”

“Be honest, you want to be good only so you get fucked.” Steve growled as he grabbed your hair, pulling you up by that. You cried out at the feeling before he threw you back down towards the headboard, straddling you and pinning you down under his weight. “You know I can fuck you harder than anyone you’ve ever slept with, and you’re being a greedy, sneaky brat, trying to earn my cock.”

You opened your mouth to respond, but Steve moved quickly to fasten your wrists to the restraints against the headboard, keeping you quiet instead. As Steve worked to tighten them, you finally got a better look around the dim room; deep red walls with toys and devices lining the shelves and hooks scattered about. The furniture was black, embellished with silk or leather, and extra restraint mounts built into nearly every surface. 

Steve wasn’t just more experienced than you, he was practically an expert, a professional in the world of kink. You gulped before looking up at him, watching the way the moonlight filtering through the windows sculpted his face, outlining his best features in striking contrasts. 

“You’re so beautiful...” You thought out loud, eyes glued to Steve in wonder and admiration. He chuckled softly as he looked down at you, embarrassment heating up under your skin again.

“Tell me, Y/N,” Steve began as he slid off of the bed, reaching into a drawer in the nightstand. “Have you ever tried wax play before?”

You sucked in a breath, sinking deeper into the plush bed, and the reaction earned a deep laugh from Steve as he pulled out a black blindfold, silky smooth and sleek, matching the bedding.

Steve leaned down to put the cover over your eyes, but stopped just short in front of you, searching your eyes carefully. “How are you? Are you doing okay? Is this something you’re okay with?”

Again, the break in character nearly startles you with its stark difference in who Steve _really_ was, but it’s something that you appreciate. It’s something that reassured you; despite the circumstances, you’re in good hands.

You nodded slowly, eyes searching back into his, looking for any signs of a facade, but he holds his genuine concern in his gaze.

“This is safe?” You asked, feeling silly as the words leave your lips. Steve nodded before pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead, causing your skin to tingle as you blush. 

“As safe as it can be, sweetheart. It’ll sting, but I’ll help you through the pain. Kind of similar to spanking, just burns a bit, but it’s a good burn.” Steve answered honestly, eyes darting down to your lips, then back to your eyes. You gulped as you shut your eyes for a moment before nodding, letting him continue.

“I’m ready, Sir.”

Steve leaned in to kiss you softly for a moment before tying the blindfold around you. Your surroundings grew dark, and your your eyes fell shut underneath the fabric to relax a little more.

You heard the lighter flick open, the faint crackle of the flame against the new candle wick; you could already feel your senses heightened from restraining your vision. Your breaths grew shallow, anticipating the sting of hot wax any moment.

“I’ll guide you on the first one, and you tell me how it feels, got it?” Steve ordered, and you agreed with a soft “ _mhm_ ”. It’s quiet for a moment, and you wondered when it’ll start stinging, when the wax will—

“ _Fuck_!”

You felt Steve pour a small amount of hot wax onto your belly, causing you to cry out. The burn of the wax is soothed instantly by Steve pressing his palm against the substance as it solidifies.

“Ho— fuck, _fuck_ , oh my god, Steve—“ You paused as you tried catching your breath. “— Sir, that’s- that’s a lot.”

Steve’s fingers gently rubbed the wax into your skin, his touch calming you down, reminding you that he was right there. He was causing the pain, but easing it from your skin, too. The contrast made your head spin.

“Not into it?”

“Jesus christ, it felt good.” You admitted, panting, and Steve laughed softly before pressing a kiss to your belly. The touch was gentle and caring. “Thought you said you were guiding me into that first one, though.”

“Sorry, sweetheart. You just looked so pretty, waiting so patiently for me.” Steve said, voice dropping low; the change in tone building the slick back up between your legs. “You ready for more?”

“Yes, Sir.”

You laid still underneath him, trying to keep patient as you waited for another burst of quick yet delicious pain. This time, it hit your lower thigh, and you cried out again, squirming a bit.

Right on cue, Steve ran his fingers over the wax, soothing the pain. You moaned softly as the pain fizzled out to pleasure once more. 

“Since you picked red as your safe word, what’s your colour right now?” Steve asked, and you were delayed in answering, still buzzed off the high the hot wax gave you. Steve lightly smacked your thigh, and you yelped.

“Gr- green, Sir.”

“Good girl.”

Steve’s fingers gently ran up your skin, from the spot he last burned, to your chest. You anticipated the pricking heat to fall there, but it fell onto your thigh again, this time, higher up. You moaned loudly, getting used to the pain. Steve blew lightly onto the wax before kissing that spot.

“Sir- am- am I being punished?” You asked, wondering what the point of the wax play was. Sure, it was thrilling and felt good, but was this for his remarks earlier about you being bratty and selfish?

“No, sweetheart. Think of this as a lesson in discipline.” Steve answered, pouring more wax onto the space where your thigh and core began to meet. You rolled your hips up as you moaned, to which Steve pushed your hips back down firmly. “Clearly, you need this lesson before I fuck you senseless.”

  
  


Steve poured more wax, landing just above where your folds began, being careful not to drip too far down. 

_ “Jesus christ!” _

“He’s not here right now, but I can take a message.”

You snorted at the dorky comment, hearing Steve echo your laughter.

“Sorry, that was dumb,” He admitted sheepishly, and you laughed softly again, noticing the way his walls were slowly but surely breaking down right in front of you.

Maybe that could be used to your advantage.

“It’s cute, Steve.” You respond honestly, smiling softly, hoping he sees it. You hear him laugh, too, and it eases you further into this dynamic between you two. “That all you got, Sir?”

You heard Steve inhale sharply before letting wax slowly drip onto your chest, some drops hitting your nipples. You hissed on contact, and Steve leaned down to one, taking it into his mouth, circling his tongue around the sensitive skin.

“How’s _that_ for cute?” Steve snarked back, grabbing your other breast with his free hand, rolling the warm wax in his fingers. He moved to pour wax across your collarbone, and you groaned out, diving your head sideways into the pillows. “C’mon love, use your words.”

“Fuck my mouth,” You blurted out, and Steve grew silent. “P- please, I need you inside me _somewhere_. I just want to make you feel good, too, Sir.”

“Yeah? You want me to fuck your pretty little mouth?” Steve asked, pouring more wax down the middle of your torso. You whimpered, arching your back up and off the bed, to which Steve pushed you back down. “You want me to gag you with my cock?”

You whined, nodding. “Yes, Sir. Please.”

You heard Steve blow out a short burst of air, followed by the smell of smoke before he straddled you and leaned down to capture your lips in another kiss. Rough and heavy, it nearly grounded you from the high wax play had lifted you to, and you relished in the feeling before he pulled back.

Steve moved up your body further, member just inches from your face. You could feel the heat radiating off of his swollen, painfully hard cock and onto your lips, making you more impatient. The blindfold still over your eyes didn’t help much, either.

“Baby girl, do you think you deserve this?” Steve asked, rubbing the head of his cock across your lips lightly. Your tongue darted out to taste him, but he pulled back before you could. “You think you can pleasure me?”

You nodded quickly, desperate to feel his length down your throat, but Steve clicked his tongue teasingly. Still, you pushed on. “Sir, I bet I can pleasure you better than _any_ other woman has.”

Steve chuckled darkly before lightly slapping your cheek with his member. “Bold of you to assume I’ve _only_ ever been with women.”

His words made your clit throb, and you couldn’t help groaning.

“Alright, well maybe I can be better than _anyone_ you’ve ever been with, Sir. Let me show you, please.” You bargained, panting underneath him. Steve caressed your cheek lightly with his hand, admiring the desperate state you were in. “On one condition.”

“Oh? And what’s that, sweetheart?”

“Take the blindfold off. I want you to watch me, watching you, while I suck you off.” You softly ordered, giving an offer Steve couldn’t refuse. He quickly reached for your blindfold, yanking it off and throwing it across the room. You let your eyes focus back in on the surroundings for a moment before you glanced up at Steve. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

Your shift in tone had Steve curious and cautious, but the former seemed to have won him over. Steve pressed his hips towards you, the tip of his length resting at your lips. You opened, taking him in slowly, guiding him in with your tongue. At first touch, Steve moaned, louder than he had wanted to. Your mouth around him, hot and wet, felt like a dream on his skin. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” You heard Steve mutter under his breath, and you ran your tongue under his shaft as he rolled his hips into your mouth slowly. You hummed with satisfaction around him, causing him to groan again. 

Hollowing your cheeks out, you looked up at Steve to find his eyes clamped shut, his face twisted in pleasure as he thrusted into your mouth, holding himself steady while tugging your head by your hair softly as he built up his pace. Steve opened his eyes for a moment, locking them with yours, and gasped at the sight below him.

“I take it back, maybe you aren’t so selfish after all.” Steve said, voice strained as he continued to fuck your face. “Maybe you’re a good slut after all.”

Steve pulled his cock from your mouth before ordering, “Open your mouth, stick out your tongue.”

You did, and Steve spit, aiming for your mouth. You caught his spit onto your tongue and whined at the feeling as it ran down your tongue to the back of your throat. With his cock in hand, Steve began lightly smacking himself against your tongue while you smiled up at him, happily taking it.

“Such a good cockslut, taking me so well.” Steve praised, and you rolled your hips up into the air in response. “You’re so desperate to be fucked by something other than fingers and a tongue, huh?”

“Yes, Sir.” You groaned softly in between his cock moving on your tongue.

Steve pushed back into your mouth without warning, reaching the back of your throat. You gagged around him, eyes watering as you looked up at him. He held himself there, enjoying the way your throat flexed around him as you gagged and began to drool at the corners of your mouth. You looked up into the mirror, reflection still only showing you, restrained and alone, mouth filled with what appeared to be just air. Steve noticed, looking up and admiring your body before smirking back down at you.

“You want to be stuffed so bad, you’re willing to choke on my cock.” Steve muttered, pulling back from your mouth, brushing past your lips. You choked on the wave of fresh air filling your lungs, but left your tongue out in wait for him. “Tell me, sweetheart, do you think you’ve earned my cock? Do you think you deserve it buried deep inside that wet pussy of yours?”

Before you could answer, Steve shoved his cock down your throat again. Still, you hummed in response around him, holding back the tears pricking at your eyes. Steve caressed your cheek, gazing down at you with admiration of some sort.

“I can’t tell if it’s pathetic or sexy, the way you’re so needy for my cock.” Steve said, pulling back once more. “But I’ll fuck you if you continue to be a good girl. You’re already so cock-drunk, I’m dying to see how you act with me inside you.”

You smiled lazily at him, feeling drool drip down your chin and onto your chest. Steve leaned down to kiss you again, softly this time, before pulling back to press his forehead against yours, almost becoming routine at this point.

“How are you feeling?” He asked softly, and your smile curled further.

“I’m okay, but I’d feel better if you shut up and fucked me.”

Steve bit his lip at your words, cradling your face in his hands. “Baby girl, as much as I love that you want that, I need to know you’re okay. We can stop, if you want.”

“Such a gentleman for a dominant vampire, huh?” You said, weary and blissed out. Steve rolled his eyes, stifling a laugh of his own. “You got the energy to keep going?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Steve asked, chuckling, and you shrugged as best as you could, arms still restrained to the headboard above you. Steve crawled down your body before reaching into his nightstand, fumbling around for a moment before pulling out a condom. You watched as he ripped the package open with his teeth, throwing the wrapper aside as he went to roll it onto himself.

“Wait!”

Steve froze, condom waiting to cover his length as he looked down at you.

“You okay?”

You nodded furiously, “Untie me. I want to put it on you.”

Steve blushed for a moment, not expecting the tiny detail of intimacy, but he unlocked the restraints with one hand, letting your wrists fall free. You didn’t waste time as you reached for him, pumping his length gently a few times before rolling the condom onto him. Steve groaned under your touch, hips rolling up into your hands.

Holding your legs up, Steve lined himself up at your entrance, pushing just enough to tease you with a light pressure.

“Sir, please, just fuck me alrea—“

Thrusting his hips towards yours, Steve pushed in slowly, bottoming out within you. Your mouth fell open in silence, moan never finding the exit from your lips. He stayed for a moment as you panted, overwhelmed.

“You- you’re so- _so big_ —“

“I know, love, just relax.” Steve cooed, rubbing his hand in gentle circles onto your thigh before resting your legs over his shoulders. “You alright? Or do you need a mi—“

“ _Move_ , goddammit.” You mutter, and Steve slowly pulls out just to carefully thrust back in, watching the way your face twists in pleasure. 

“You’re really tight, sweetheart.” Steve muttered, leaning down into your body, pressing his skin against yours before thrusting again, a little faster this time. You groan out, rolling your hips to meet his. Steve pulled back as he pulled out, ignoring the way you whined at the loss.

“Let me take care of you. Let me do the work.” Steve offered, and you hesitated but nodded, letting go of control. Steve began to thrust again, pumping in and out of you, catching up on speed as he moved. Your pants turned into soft cries as he fucked you. Steve’s eyes wandered your body below him, practically hypnotized by the way your breasts moved as he thrusted into you, hard.

“Don’t _you_ want to be taken care of, Steve?” You asked, reaching up to caress his face with your hands. You let one of them slowly trail down his body, feeling his icy cold skin against your warm palm. You ran your fingertips over each contour and sharp dip of his body, admiring his structure as he continued fucking you.

Steve whimpered, he _actually_ whimpered, and that alone was enough of a confidence boost.

“Ye- yeah, but this is about you—“

“It can be about you, too, Steve.” You interjected, and Steve moaned as he ducked his head into your neck again, muffling his moans into your skin. You reached up to tug his hair, earning another moan, a little louder this time. “You need to be taken care of too, Sir.”

“Mm- yeah— but—“ Steve stuttered, movements growing sloppy already. You smirked over his shoulder as you felt his dominant facade fade away in front of your eyes. “- I- I’m close—“

Wrapping your legs around his waist tightly, you flipped the two of you over, ending up on top of Steve, and working quickly to secure the restraints onto his wrists. Steve looked clueless for a moment, not expecting the sudden turn. His gaze darted from one restraint to the other, then up to you, staring up with his red, doe eyes, before they narrowed out of anger.

“You— this- you don’t get to do this, Y/N.” Steve said lowly, pulling against the restraints. “I’m in charge tonight, not you.”

You quirked a brow up at Steve’s words, amused, but unfazed. 

“I get to do whatever I want, and you just have to accept that, Sir.” You responded, slapping Steve’s cheek lightly. His brows furrowed but he groaned lightly. “Let me take care of you. I want to make you cum with me, we’ve just been teasing each other all night. Don’t you think we deserve a release?”

Steve sighed reluctantly, desperate to get off, desperate to help  _ you _ get off, but not under these conditions. Still, he couldn’t help admire how hot you looked on top, calling the shots.

“Yes, Sweetheart.” He said, and though the names hadn’t changed, the tones and roles behind them had. You sank down onto Steve, riding his cock all the way down to the base, sitting there and gauging his reaction. 

Steve’s jaw was hung open in pleasure, speechless at the feeling of you on top, the roles reversed. You slowly began to grind your hips down, rolling into him, taking all of him deep into you, and crying out at the sensation as you could feel him touch your spot. Steve sputtered out a moan as you continued to grind on him, reaching back to gently massage his balls, pressure gradually growing heavier under your touch. Steve choked out a strangled cry.

“F- f- _fuck_ , love, th- it feels _so_ good-“

“I know, pretty boy.” You respond, giving his balls an extra firm squeeze before pulling your hand back, running them up his chest. “Tell me what you want from me. Tell me what you need, Sir.”

Steve was wrapped up in the bliss of your walls squeezing him tight, the way your fingers caressed his chest, pausing to pinch his nipples. He cried out softly, thrusting up into you.

“Oh, you like that, huh? You like a little pain too, don’t you, Sir?” You teased, leaning down to his chest. You wrapped your lips around a nipple, teasing and nibbling the skin softly. Steve groaned louder, thrusting sloppily up into you. The change of pace caught you off guard, but it feels so good, almost too good.

You don’t have the chance to push off of his chest before Steve plants his feet flat onto the mattress, fucking up into you roughly. You grabbed onto him, burying your face into his neck as you whined. His hips slammed into yours with great force, nearly knocking the wind out of you. Even tied up he still had control, and it was both attractive and annoying.

“You’re supposed to let me take care of you.” You groan, forcing yourself up and off of Steve. He whined loudly at the loss, struggling against the restraints. “Will you let me, Sir?”

Steve huffed, looking away, now bothered he was left with his dick wet and alone. You grabbed his chin, pulling his head over to look at you.

“I can be good for you, so it’s only fair if you’re good for me, right?”

Steve’s gaze flicked from your lips to your eyes, then back to your lips again as he nodded reluctantly, licking his bottom lip. With a careful eye, you crawled down his body, kissing each inch you could, silently worshiping his physical form. He squirmed underneath you, wanting more but relishing in the pure bliss you were giving him already.

“Yes, Sweetheart, I can.”

Your kisses trailed lower and lower, closer and closer to his length. You watched the way his dick twitched with each movement closer you made, reaching to remove the condom, before finally licking a long, slow stripe on the underside of his cock. Steve moaned loudly, jutting his hips toward your mouth, but you moved back with a smirk.

“Please, S- sweetheart, don’t you want to taste yourself on me?” Steve whimpered, wide eyed and desperate for the feeling of your mouth again. You licked your lips as you looked down at him, admiring the needy state he was in.

“I already know how good I taste, Sir. This is about you.” You said, spitting into your palm before reaching for his cock again, stroking gently. Steve’s eyes fluttered shut under your touch as his jaw fell open in a silent moan. “You don’t want me to take that away from you, right? You don’t want to be punished.”

“N- no, love, I don’t.” Steve answered, face twisting in pleasure as you continued pumping his cock, growing at a steady pace. Steve looked at you while he was a needy mess under your grip, making your heart jump at the sight. “I need your mouth again.”

“Yeah? I’m sure you do, Sir.”

Steve flung his head back into the pillows, groaning in frustration mixed with the high of pleasure.

As you pumped, you began to softly lick at the head, tongue teasing the slit, rubbing his precum across his skin. Steve nearly jolted at the feeling.

“ _Ohhhh my god_ , please—“ Steve began mumbling, watching you continue to tease with your tongue with a desperation deep inside him. “— Please, I _need_ you—“

You opened your mouth wide before taking Steve into your throat entirely, gagging as the tip hit the back of your throat. Steve moaned, nearly shouting as you hollowed your cheeks out around his length.

You slowly pulled off with an obscene “ _pop_!”, smirking at Steve before leaning back down, lips barely touching his cock. “I know you need me, Sir, but for _what_ , exactly?”

As you kitten licked teasingly again, you felt a pressure on your head, pushing you down further onto Steve’s cock with no warning. You gagged, eyes watering as you were taken by surprise.

“I need you to be a good girl, and stop acting out.”

Your gaze darted over to Steve, holding the back of your head with one hand while the other cupped your cheek, guiding your head to bob up and down. Confused, you looked up to see the restraints that once held Steve had been broken. He moved so quickly, so quietly, you didn’t even hear or see him escape.

Whimpering around his cock, Steve smirked down at you, tangling his fingers through your hair, gripping firmly. He tugged you off his dick, admiring the way drool spilled from your lips and onto his body.

“This was fun, but I think we should finish my way, yes?”

You gulped and nodded, wondering how much trouble the switch in roles would cost you. Steve sat up, pushing you into the bed as he moved to the floor. Ass up and face buried into the pillow, you craned your neck over your shoulder to see where he wandered to.

“If you move, I’ll punish you. You think what I was doing earlier was punishment?” Steve chuckled lowly, reaching into the bottom drawer of his dresser, camouflaged by the shadows in the room. “Your perspective on things is cute, sweetheart, almost innocent. Guess I should change that.”

Though you felt fear course through your veins, your pussy continued to throb, continued to soak itself even more at the curiosity of what his words held.

Steve moved swiftly back onto the bed, spreading your legs and arms apart before attaching spreader bars to your limbs. You whined at the feeling, both hot and humiliating, being opened wide for Steve like this. You moved your wrists, then your ankles, testing to see how much the devices opened you up, and groaned again.

A light touch caressed your side, traveling down your back and to your ass. You shivered at the feeling while Steve caressed and gently kneaded your cheek. Before moving on, he leaned down to your face, gently pushing your hair away from your eyes. You were breathing heavily, anticipating whatever he had next in store for you.

“How are you? What’s your colour, love?” Steve asked, voice dripping with genuine care. The constant check-ins were new for you, never having a partner _actually_ care about your well being through a scene. 

This was how it _should_ be. Aside from the whole, y’know, vampire thing.

“Green, but I’m- I’m tired- and I’m so sorry,” You said, feeling tears prick at your eyes. Steve frowned, kneeling down to become eye level with you as he continued softly petting your hair. “I’m _so_ sorry I disobeyed you.”

“Shhh, you’re okay, love. We can stop, it’s okay.” Steve assured, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to your temple. “You just wanted to take care of me, and I really do admire that. We can stop, you’ve been absolutely amazing tonight.”

You shook your head as best as you could, face still partially buried into the pillows. 

“Neither of us came yet, we need to finish. I _want_ to finish.” You said, voice soft, feeling small as his dominance grew over you once more. “Please, Sir.”

Steve gazed at you for a moment, searching your eyes for any answer different than your vocal one, but you held his stare, desperate for the release you both had been chasing all night.

“Okay, but use your safe word if you need, love.”

“I know, Sir.”

Steve moved to his feet again before standing at the edge of the bed behind you, hands kneading into your cheeks again, gripping a little harsher this time, but still feeling good. You let the moans within you float out naturally, not holding back at all for Steve.

His finger trailed down to your tight asshole, teasingly rounding the rim in circles.

“I’d love to fuck you here, but I know you wouldn’t be able to handle that tonight.” Steve muttered before leaning forward to spit onto your hole. You gasped at the feeling, doing your best to look back at him. Steve’s thumb spread his spit across your hole, before his fingers trailed further down to your folds. “You’re soaked again. What is it? The thought of being split open on my cock in your ass?”

You whimpered,” Y- yes, Sir.”

Steve lifted his hand back before smacking your backside. The slap echoed out into the room, followed by your cry. “Maybe another night, sweetheart.”

Again, Steve slapped your skin, harder this time. The sting bloomed across your backside, and you wondered if you’d take any bruises tonight. Then again, bruises seemed superficial compared to the wounds Steve’s fangs left behind.

“Have you ever been spanked with a paddle?”

You gulped before you panted, “No, Sir. Just hands.”

Steve chuckled as he caressed your cheek again before slamming his palm down. You cried out into the pillows again, knowing that one for sure would leave a mark.

“I’m breaking in a lot of firsts for you tonight.” Steve said smugly, rubbing a firmer object across your ass. You could feel rounded studs, smooth but lined across what felt like leather, guaranteed to leave behind marks. “See, I don’t just want to punish you, love, but want to mark you up, so everyone knows you’re mine.”

“God, _fuck_ , please, Sir, show the world I’m yours. I belong to you.” You moaned, chills running across your skin as you felt the rounded metal studs and softness of the leather together. Steve continued rubbing the paddle across your skin before leaning back, spanking you roughly.

_ “Fuck!”  _

“Such a _filthy_ mouth,” Steve muttered, leaning down to kiss your backside slowly. The contrast in his lips against your skin to the paddle was making your head spin. “Count for me.”

Steve smacked the paddle down, harder this time, causing you to yell out as you lurched forward into the pillows. 

“O-one!”

Steve continued to spank you with the paddle as you counted out, reaching 10, and feeling exhausted, panting into the pillows. With each blow, Steve kissed across the marks, running his tongue against your skin soothingly.

The pain had blissed you out to a whole new level, one to where you nearly missed the feeling of Steve rubbing his cock along your folds and entrance.

“This still okay?”

You nodded wearily, but Steve pinched your hip lightly. “No, love, you know I need to hear you say it.”

You sighed deeply, looking back at Steve as best as you could. “Yes, Sir. I want this. I want _you_.”

“I’m all yours, sweetheart.” Steve responded, pushing himself into you. The slick carried him in with ease, and he bottomed out, groaning as his head fell back while he held your hips in his strong hands. “ _God_ , you really are gonna squeeze me to death.”

You laughed tiredly, enjoying the feeling of Steve filling you up. He began moving, steadying his pace quickly as his hand reached to your clit, rubbing soft circles. Your body began to shake, already reaching the high he teased you with all night.

“You- you’re so big, Sir. Fill me up so good.” You moaned, pushing up off the bed as best as you could while Steve continued to pound into you from behind. One hand still gripping your hip, the other reached from your clit to your hair, pulling your head back towards him.

“Look at you, taking me while locked up like this.” Steve said, moving his hand back to your clit. “I want you to come all over this cock.”

“S- Steve, m’close,” You managed to get out, losing your thoughts over the way he railed into you roughly. “You’re gonna cum in me too, yeah?”

Steve grunted, leaning forward onto your back while his fingers continued to work at your clit. Your head spun with a lightheaded dizziness, one filled with lust and bliss. 

“Sir? Please cum inside me,” You groaned, and Steve let go of your hair to push your head into the pillows, grip firm on your head. “I want to cum with you!”

“Yeah?”

“Y- _yes_!” You cried, feeling tears spill down your face, soaking the pillows. The feeling was so good, _too good_ , sending you closer to the edge, but you waited for Steve’s permission. “Can I cum, Sir?!”

Steve grunted again, kissing your neck as his thrusts grew sloppy. “N- _Now_ , cum now!”

Your walls convulsed around his cock while he spilled his load into you, throbbing within you. You cried out while Steve leaned down, biting you with fangs once more, causing you to moan louder. The lines between pain and pleasure were blurred tonight, and you never thought you’d want to find out what that felt like before.

You softly cried into the pillows as Steve kissed down your back slowly. Then, he heard your noises, and pulled out of you quickly, scrambling to undo the locks on the spreader bars. You collapsed into the bed, panting.

Steve pushed the bars off his bed, crawling up next to you, cradling you close to his chest as you cried.

“Hey— hey, hey, you’re okay love. You’re _safe_. It’s okay.” Steve assured softly, gently petting your hair as he embraced you with his strong arms. “Are you feeling alright? I’m sorry for pushing this so far—“

You shook your head against his chest before looking up, rubbing the tears from your eyes.

“Steve, it’s okay, it just felt _really_ good.”

Steve’s brow quirked up as he looked across your body, taking in the marks he left behind. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? Be honest—“

“Steve, really, it’s alright. I liked it. I _loved_ it.”

You sighed against his skin, sticking to yours with the afterglow of the wild night you two had. Steve pressed a kiss down to your forehead.

“You sure?”

“Absolutely. I would’ve stopped you if I needed to.”

Steve reached up to the bite marks he left on your neck, tiny puncture holes where his fangs had sunk into your skin, and brushed his fingers across them gently.

“I can- I can heal these, you know. Really quick, too. I don’t want anyone to give you shit for any marks.” Steve offered, voice soft, calm while he pressed another kiss to your temple. “No one would even know.”

You chuckled lightly into his skin, hugging him tighter to you. 

“Maybe the obvious ones, but I’d like to keep a few. A little memento of tonight.”

Steve smiled down at you, warmer than any smiling or smirks he shot your way throughout the night. You felt your eyelids grow heavy, exhaustion finally catching up to you, but Steve gently shook your shoulder.

“I know you’re drained, but I can’t let you go to sleep like this.” Steve said as he rolled out of bed, tugging you to sit up gently. You groaned in protest, wanting to just sink into the cozy mountain of pillows on his bed. “C’mon, love. I’ll help.”

You sighed before forcing your eyes to stay open as you reluctantly let Steve pull you from bed. He held you steady as he led you slowly into the bathroom; your legs continued to shake, still feeling the remnants of your high just minutes ago.

Though you eyed up the detailed, ginormous tub in the large bathroom, Steve led you over to the walk-in shower instead, chuckling as you groaned at the direction he nudged you in.

“I’d love to give you a bath, but you’ll fall asleep the moment you get in.” Steve teased as he tested the water with his hand for a moment before pulling you under the water with him. The comforting, hot water blanketed your body in a soothing calm, bringing a sleepy smile to your face. Steve leaned down to press a kiss against your forehead, fingers rubbing gentle circles on your hips as he held them. “You were so good for me, love. _Too_ good for me.”

While he began softly scrubbing away the wax residue, you rested your head against his shoulder, eyes fluttering shut only for a moment before he kneeled down, covering your lower half in soap. His touch was gentle and caring as he pressed kisses along any marks he left behind. Looking down at him from this angle made your heart flutter as you watched him continue to wash your skin.

You grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured some into Steve’s hair, gently working your hands in soothing motions against his scalp. Steve stopped in surprise at the feeling, blush growing across his face as he looked up at you.

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to do this,” Steve said shyly, but you shook your head in response. He moved to his feet slowly, but it didn’t stop you from continuing your care.

Steve’s eyes were a calm, serene red shade now, much different from the vibrancy they held earlier. His facial expressions were soft as he watched you curiously while you nudged him under the water to rinse his hair.

The two of you continued to care for each other for a little while longer before making it back to Steve’s bed, clean and refreshed, bundled up in some cozy borrowed pajamas. You nestled your head into his shoulder, the two of you wrapping yourselves around one another as sleep began to creep back in.

Steve was playing with your hair gently, pressing soft kisses to your head every so often, whispering praises to you, repeating how much of a good girl you were for him.

“Thank you for trusting me,” Steve mumbled, feeling himself grow weary, too. You hugged him as tightly as your weak arms could, but it still earned a smile from him. “Maybe tomorrow we could get to know each other a little better. I’ll take you on a breakfast date, how does that sound?”

“S’good, Steve. G’night, love.”

Steve blushed at the nickname being used towards him, feeling his heart flutter at the way your voice said it, so soft and sleepily. He continued to play with your hair as you both fell asleep, ending the most intense Halloween night of your life.

  
  
  
  



End file.
